


【Mob尊】天空寺的等价交换

by Tomates



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomates/pseuds/Tomates
Summary: *雷人抹布，无视逻辑，无视原作剧情设定（因为才看了12集），注意道具、产卵、不明显的NP。





	【Mob尊】天空寺的等价交换

第一次答应做这种事情的时候，完全是被强迫的。  
天空寺尊已经记不清那个眼魔究竟是什么模样了，只知道对方使用的武器是枪械，双枪，一个塞在上面，一个在下，几乎同时捅穿他的喉咙和肚子。那时候他感到怕极了，想象中那枪已经走火射穿了他的肠道和内脏，子弹穿透皮肤带出一片血肉，疼痛还未完全降临，他就已经死去，再也没有办法睁开眼睛。但是片刻之后他又想起自己已经死了，于是悲哀地抽泣了几下，跪趴在地上，把脸埋得很低很低，甚至像是因为太过绝望而失去了声息——反正不会有任何人来救他了。  
“用后面把枪捂热的感觉怎么样啊？Boy？”枪械眼魔对着他耳语。  
眼魔的躯体没有丝毫温度，却带给尊十足的威胁感。比起人类要稍显庞大的躯壳，其存在感也非常强烈，那种冷硬、厚重的模样，只是从门缝里瞥到一角都会感到害怕而想要回避的吧？而现在却离他这么近，仿佛时刻都有可能压下来一样。  
我会死吗？尊想。啊……不对，又忘记了，我已经死过一次了啊。  
那块令人感到异样的东西捅开了他紧闭的后穴，一点一点地打开道路。钢材并不温柔细腻，无论如何打磨平滑都会留下奇异的花纹，就如同战国时代伟人们手中的刀那样，如果放在阳光下，恐怕会显现出各色各样美丽惑人的花纹吧。这样的武器，根本不应该被拿来做这种、这种……奇怪而又可恶的事情！  
尊尽全力地推挤着体内的异物，想要把它弄出去，却反而用力过猛，使得枪身与穴肉相互挤压撵揉，纠缠得更加过分起来。粗硬的枪体本就开拓得不够顺利，从最开始进入的时候就在勉强初经人事的稚嫩甬道，现在更是死死地卡在了那里，再进不得半步。尊吃痛地弓起身子，连大腿肌肉都因为疼痛和不安而竭力颤抖，手指屈起，指甲在地面上刮出几道显眼到惊人的白痕，却什么都握不到，只有气流擦着掌心去向其他地方，勉强算是停留了一瞬间，然而也是什么都没有留下。尊不由得呜咽了一下，但是又觉得自己必须要坚强一点，于是逼迫自己把剩下的呻吟都含在了嘴里没有泄露出来，只有眼泪在眼眶里转了一圈，积攒得多了一点，不得不委委屈屈地流出来，沾染到嘴唇上，尝出些苦和咸。  
眼魔只不过是寻求乐趣罢了，一旦没有办法得到满足，第一个想法就是摧毁掉眼前不受控制的玩具，把他撕成碎片，再去寻找下一个听话的人偶。眼魔的世界简单而直接，只要彻彻底底地释放出潜藏于牢笼之中的暴虐欲望，让心底所有的不愉快都转变成他们自以为的那种“乐趣”，那么一切就都完美了。  
可笑的是，眼魔的欲望是无穷尽的，是无底的深渊。因而他们总是在制造毁灭与破坏。  
枪械眼魔不想再浪费时间，打算直接结果了尊。他终于把武器抽了出去，而尊也在这时抓住了机会，速战速决将这个怪物给打倒了。他不想维持变身状态，紧致的皮衣足够让他意识到自己的模样有多凄惨糟糕，于是很快就解除了变身。这种满身狼藉的样子，是与战斗之后的狼狈所不同的，无论如何也不便与他人诉说的羞耻之姿。他甚至不敢去思考游流仙是不是有看到，为什么没有来搭救他。  
他唾弃着软弱的、只知逃避却不敢面对的、总是忍不住依赖身边人的自己。

比较起来，后来的一次体验看起来要好得多，至少在前半段是这样的。  
没有侮辱性的称呼，没有粗暴的直接插入，没有道具的辅助。一切都是那么的正常，跟走个流程没什么两样。就像是把尊当成了那种大街上出卖肉体的女郎一样，那只眼魔老实而近乎笨拙地布置好了一切，认真而严肃地按照步骤把一切程序完成。老好人式的眼魔在抱尊的时候放轻了手脚，任由他挂在自己身上，然后穿过他的肋下托起臀部，让他能够省些力气。这只眼魔温柔得好似一把旋起几许火星的柴火，让尊不知所措，几乎忘记了自己正在被侵犯的事实。  
几乎是在穴口被揉烂了之后，才有某种尖锐的东西一路强硬地闯了进去，转眼间已经进入了最深处。眼魔的目标十分明确，蛮横地碾过不断包裹上来的穴肉和隐藏在半路上的敏感点，激起一连串的电流，持续不停的快感立刻就把尊拖入了情欲深渊的最底层。那根东西似乎还带着棱角，幸好没有刺，否则会疼得更厉害一些。紧接着他又从最深处退出来，彻底从尊的身体里抽离，再趁着穴口没能完全闭合的时候重新填入进去，把尊的甬道塞得满满当当的。尊已经不知道自己究竟有没有叫出过声音了，那只眼魔发出的欢快叫声彻底占据了他的耳朵，让他根本没有办法去注意其他的事情。  
这是交配还是什么呢，眼魔会选择人类作为孕育子嗣的温床吗？  
异类生物才不会去注意人类的所思所想，更何况只是一个路边捡到的小小幽灵。这只眼魔机械地重复着之前的动作，不管不顾地继续着繁殖的工作。抽出、撞回，尊数到了很多次，其中也有更多的次数因为晕过去了而没有数到，因此最后他已经放弃了计算。这种繁殖是有意义的吗，生理的需求呢，这些都有着什么样的意义呢？他不断地、不断地思考着这些问题，想得脑袋都要爆炸……  
接着有一些东西被注入进来，缓慢地、有节奏地灌满了后面的那个通道。它们互相碰撞，共同碾碎了他的自尊。眼魔把他放下，等待着后代们出世的那一刹那。那些东西在他身体里搅动磨蹭的时候他每时每刻都想要尖叫，最后他闭上了自己的眼睛无声地张了张嘴，压抑着哭泣的声音，抽着鼻子把那些东西都推出躯体之外——他已经学会该如何使用那个地方的肌肉了。喉咙里其实什么都没有，但是恐惧带来的呕吐感使得他扑身向前摔在了地上，有一两个卵立刻蹭到了深藏的那块软肉，狠狠地碾压了几下，瞬间让他紧张得绷直了身体。当所有的东西都被排出来的时候，身体上无法消磨的痕迹与心底的痛苦在同一时间压垮了他的腰背，把他按在地面上，根本连爬都爬不起来。  
但尊咬着牙，颤抖着腿根，拖着眼魔的腿借力，一点点地将自己支了起来。  
即便绝望没有一刻不在撕咬他的身心，他也从来没有被蛀空。尊对自己说，因为已经是幽灵了，当然是再没有什么可害怕的了。  
所以，再过分的事情，对我来说都是可以接受的。  
只要这种事情，不要再发生在其他人身上就可以了。  
我魂飞了过来，小心翼翼地绕着尊转了一圈，得到尊的允许才轻巧地覆上素体。变身的那一刻，尊才敢让眼睛感到酸涩进而微微闭起来。他只是伤感了一小会儿，就迎了上去，用这副伤痕累累的身体持续战斗着。  
然后，他一定会取得胜利。

再后来他开始学会享受。当遇到无论如何也无法立刻打败的眼魔之后，情况总会不知不觉地僵持起来，最后多半都会变成那样。每到这时，他就会茫然地抬起一双湿漉漉的眼睛，用自己特有的可怜眼神望着身为异类的眼魔，流露出好像撒娇似的哀求的意味。这种眼神明明应该是不具备任何意义的，但是偶尔也是可以蛊惑到一些情感丰富的眼魔的，这就导致有些时候……他甚至分不清正在他的身上作乱的究竟是眼魔还是人类。  
眼魔就像是没有搭载感情系统的机器，永远只会遵循自己的本能行动，他们的运行中枢里从未被写下“可以同情人类”这样的命令，一旦产生这样的想法，那么究竟是那只眼魔出现了错误，还是他的认知一直都存在着某些问题呢？  
即便曾经这么想过，但是尊仍然没有放弃与眼魔之间的战斗。这是不算过分的要求吧？他有所付出，当然应该有所回报。他只希望自己身边的人平平安安，天空寺的周围一派安稳，每天都能见到路边的人在对他微笑而他也回以微笑，能够吃上好吃的饭团——  
仅此而已。  
一旦接受了那些令人痛苦的事物，再去面对曾经抗拒着的事情时，就会发现原来只需要顺从一点，那么一切都会变得简单。  
无间地狱里伸出无数双手，如同火焰一般窜上尊的身躯，将他烧成灰烬，只留下最后一点灯烛仍在冒着火光。想点能够令自己开心的事情吧，比如将来希望看到的那些画面，那样痛苦将不再是痛苦。哪怕有再多的丑陋的东西进出他的身体，一时合不上的穴口微微渗出丝丝缕缕的液体，发红的肉被上一根牵出然后又被下一根性器无情地压回内部；哪怕腰被掐住，想从无边情欲之中抽离一会休息片刻都做不到，只能趴伏在地面上被动地承受着超出自身极限的肉欲；哪怕全身都在颤抖，眼角的水渍还未干透就又添新痕，嗓子因为叫喊而哑掉，眼眶因为流了太多的水而干掉；哪怕神智已经不太清楚，只有再次被撞进最深处的时候才会感到头脑深处的某根弦又被绷得更紧了一些——他也绝对不会就此垮掉。  
因为他知道事情一定还有变得更加、更加糟糕的余地，与之相比，他落得如此境地，也只不过可以说得上是有些凄惨罢了。和世界上每天都会出现的那些被迫自杀的人、无辜被杀的人、遭遇无妄之灾的人……和那些人相比，他究竟还能有什么脸面感到绝望呢？如果他在这个地方倒下了，那……一定还会有更多的人因为眼魔制造的各种各样的“意外”死去。  
我已经死过一次了啊，所以完全没有关系的。尊已经彻底意识到了这一点。  
就让我，把他们永远地留在这个世界上吧。

在日复一日的苦难之中，尊渐渐发现，他和眼魔之间并不是只有互相折磨这一条路可以走。他开始明白眼魔和人类一样，有着痛苦与欢乐，有着复杂的无边的欲望，更是有着同样的或许只能称之为狭隘的追求……也许，也许他们也是希望得到幸福的——即便大家对于幸福的定义很不一样。  
于是尊逐渐学会伸出双手，在了结眼魔们的性命之前，先为他们献上在人世间的最后一个拥抱。  
希望，它能够把名为“温暖”的概念，好好地传达到你们那里。  
这是尊不知道第几次流泪，仍是又苦又咸的，却莫名心安。或者是慈悲或者是救赎，他不会宽恕那些眼魔的罪恶，却可以原谅他们的作为。  
也是他第一次……能够对自己释怀。  
我是不是也算完成了一件大事呢？这样想着的尊，在一时大盛的光芒包裹之中，逐渐失去了力气倒在地上。一滴眼泪停留在他的眼眶里，转了一圈，最后流出了眼角。

（完）  
2019.10.30-10.31

**Author's Note:**

> FT：  
说了一堆其实就是瞎哔哔放屁，可以不看。  
最开始是在微博上看到一张主骑收入排行榜的图，小尊排倒数第一，年收入为0，后面还标注了一个“死亡中”。在我看过的来打剧集里面，小尊貌似算得上是最惨的一个主骑了吧，年纪轻轻开局死亡不说，还要被竹马暴打，好不容易有机会复活了结果自己选择了复活别人，然后又死了一次（……）  
我当时就在想，他真的是只有不断地在付出，而完全没有任何收获吗？这孩子其实蛮质朴实诚的，对他来说所谓的“回报”基本上可以等于能让他吃饱穿暖就行了这种程度的东西。但是我指的“收获”既不是金钱，也不是他本人所渴求的“饭团”，而是另外的一些东西。  
在我的理解里，小尊是个只顾得上小爱的人，却无意识地播撒着大爱。你可以说他是圣父，但我并不能表示赞同。他的爱不是廉价的，也不是十分广博的，因为他本身其实也就是一个孩子，指望一个才18岁的孩子懂得无条件地平等地去爱所有人是根本不可能实现的一件事情。他的那种“大爱”大概就类似于……“张三今天为了一件事情打了李四一个巴掌，第二天因为另一件事情带着李四去蹦迪”这种感觉吧，只会就事论事，而不会把所有的私人感情混杂在一起来对待不同的人和事。也就是这样的人才能够处理完全不同的两个世界之间产生的冲突吧。当然前期似乎看不太出来，可以说完全就是我的臆想……（靠）  
其实我只是想表达一下“我不管小尊最可爱主骑都牛逼”的中心思想，over。  
Happy Halloween！  
我滚了。


End file.
